When Everything Goes Right!
by mileyandoliver4eva
Summary: A total Moliver story! i think its pretty good! please read and review! Miley and Oliver are made to be, but they are the only ones who don't see it! Will Lilly try to help them? Will everything end happily ever after or will there dreams be crushed!


Jaci Satter

When Everything Goes Right!!!

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! im very excited about it so please please read it and review! its not very long and ive already started my second one and its longer and better! it will be called If We Were a Movie...Who'd Be the Right Guy??? but without further ado...heres my story! Oh and i didn't know how to make them into chapters so if you could tell me that would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I once owned Hannah Montana but sold it... Just Kidding! but ya i don't own Hannah Montana or any of the Characters! i own the title and events though!**

**Prologue **

If just once Lilly could understand what those romance novels were talking about. She was 15 and had never had a boyfriend. She wanted one but just could never find the right guy. She had a best friend named Miley and another one named Oliver. I mean, Oliver was a nice guy, but they were just friends, best friends in fact. They had been friends since preschool. Plus, she kind of thinks that Oliver has a thing for Miley and vice versa. They are perfect for each other and everybody sees it except for them.

Oh, and by the way, Miley is also known as teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. Ya, that's right. She would go to school and be a normal teenage girl but after school she would put on her wig and disguise and do whatever she was scheduled to do. In fact, Lilly and Oliver didn't even find out that Miley was Hannah Montana that long ago. Miley can often remember the very day that she told each of them…..

_Flashback_

_The day that Lilly found out was on the night of one of my concerts. Lilly was very excited to go and wanted to take me with. Of course I had to say no, I couldn't be two places at once! She ended up taking Oliver who, by the way, turns out to be Hannah Montana's biggest fan. The concert went great, but after the concert is when things went out of control. Lilly found her way into my dressing room by climbing through the window, with the help of Oliver. I tried to cover up my face and hide my secret but she found out when she saw that I was wearing her lucky bracelet. We had a little fight about it all, because she called me "Hannah" but we got over it. _

_After Lilly found out she came up with the conclusion that if she told Oliver, he wouldn't only love Hannah, he'd also love me! At first I thought that she was crazy, but after she thought about it, it made perfect sense. After all, Hannah Montana and I are the same person! We tried to persuade him to get a real girlfriend, but the more they pushed, the more he fell in love with Hannah. Until one day when I decided to take it all to the next level. We got Oliver to meet me, as Hannah, at the beach. Since we know that he totally hates gum, I chewed this really gross gum that turned my whole mouth black. Even though I was totally grossing him out, he still said that he loved me! I was caught up in the moment and I just ended up telling him that he would never be with Hannah Montana because I was her and then I took off my wig. In complete shock he fainted. Ever since then I wonder if he maybe still kind of likes me considering I am the person that he was obsessed with for two years, well he didn't know it but I was. _

Anyways, some days she would have to perform at one of her concerts; others she would have to go to a CD signing. Whatever it is that she would have to do, she would always take Lilly with her. Because she didn't want to blow her cover by people making the connection between Lilly and Hannah, she decided to give Lilly an alter ego as well. Yes, when Miley was Hannah Montana, Lilly would be Lola Lufanda.

Anyways, she had watched Miley go off with Jake and Oliver go off with Becca. She felt as if she wasn't as important in the group. Well, not exactly but she didn't feel exactly in place if you know what I mean. They would go off on their dates and leave Lilly alone to stare out her window and daydream about what could be. Even though she was crazy and outgoing on the outside, inside she was very aware of her feelings and wanted someone to care about her. She just wanted to feel that special something.

**Chapter 1**

Lilly looked out her bedroom window and sighed. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Malibu, California and she had nothing to do but sit around and daydream about how her life should be in a perfect world or a movie. Miley and Jake were at the beach sitting in the sand and talking and Oliver was at the movies with Becca. Lilly sighed again and picked up her skateboard and decided to head down to the skate park and practice for the upcoming competition. After all it was the only thing that she could do to keep her mind of all of her problems.

On her way to the park she saw a boy. Not just any boy, but the perfect boy! She slowed down and it was like a scene from a movie. He turned looked at her and smiled and it was like he was sent from Heaven. Lilly thought to herself _Wow! He's Hot! I wonder why I've never seen him before. I have to tell Miley about him later. _He was perfect. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, had a tan, about her age, and had a skateboard in his hands. As soon as she saw him she knew that she just had to meet him, but how?

She didn't know where he lived. Did he go to her school? If he did, why hadn't she noticed him before? No, with her luck, he was probably just here on vacation. Well, in that case, she would have to go see him now! She couldn't do it; no, she had to! This is what she has been complaining about for so long. Now that she found the right guy there was no way that she could just let this pass her by!

She skated towards him and was surprised to see that he was really good at skateboarding! Of course he wasn't as good as her! As soon as she caught up to him she skated right past him really fast. She did this thinking that he would be impressed and come talk to her, but it turned out that while she was skating past him she turned around to look at him just long enough for her to run right into a pole!

The next thing she could remember was waking up to several people staring at her asking if she was alright. She felt dizzy but replied saying that she was okay even though she was still kind of woozy. Just as she said this she noticed him. Oh My God! He came to see if she was okay! Maybe this meant something, then again maybe it didn't. God, being a teenager is so confusing!

He helped her get up and told her that he would help her get to her house if she wanted. All Lilly could think about was the fact that he was holding her in his arms! As soon as she fully gained back consciousness she said "Hi my name is Lilly, thanks so much for all of this." He replied "Oh that's fine it's the least I could do! Oh and by the way my name is Ryan."

The first thing that Lilly thought of when she thought of his name was Jake Ryan, Miley's boyfriend. She thought about how she had liked him first and then Miley decided that she liked him. That reminded her of all of her heartbreaks. Well, there was only that one, but it hurt enough to count for at least a couple. Why was it that she could never get the guy? Lilly thought to herself _Well not this time, Ryan obviously likes me enough to walk me home. Maybe things will work out this time. I've just got to have faith and believe that good things will happen to those who wait. I mean I have waited awhile so fate owes me something big!_

When they reached her house she knew that this might be her final chance to say something. But what? What could she possibly say to someone that she just met to indicate that she liked him? She was torn. All she could manage was to say goodbye. She went inside her house and screamed into a pillow. She missed her chance. How could she do this again! She didn't deserve to find love!

That night when Miley got home from her date she was heartbroken. Jake had told her that he would have to move away to film the movie for his hit television show _Zombie High._ He told her that they should see other people because he would be gone for almost a year. Lilly then decided to invite Miley over to have a sleepover. That way Miley could get her mind off of Jake. Lilly couldn't possibly tell her about her the good news about Ryan now. That would just make Miley feel worse! So she kept it to herself and comforted her best friend for the rest of the night. They ate ice cream, watched movies, and read magazines all night making sure to not bring up Jake or any other related things to upset her.

Just as Miley was leaving Lilly's house she noticed this really hot guy skating past the house. She wondered who this was but to her it was just a hot guy, besides she was still getting over Jake. Although maybe it was time to move on, after all, he had. Ya, maybe if she ever sees him again she should talk to him. Anything to get her mind off of Jake.

This would have been the first thing that Miley would have told her best friend when she called later that night. However; she decided not to tell her about the hot guy because she didn't want her to think that she had gotten over Jake that fast and moved on. That would make her seem trampy.

After all she knew that Lilly liked him first and yet she went out with him anyway. Even though Lilly said that it was okay, she knew that it really hurt her inside. If only there was a way to pay her back.

**Chapter 2**

Lilly walked into school the next morning joyful and almost giddy. She felt like today was a new day, a new chance to find love. Miley had also been in a better mood this morning. On the bus ride Oliver had told them that Becca had broken up with him. She told him that she just didn't feel anything anymore. He was crushed. Lilly noticed Miley was a little too excited about this but she quickly forgot about it. After all, this wasn't new news to her!

Lilly walked into her first class and took a look around. That's when she saw him. She gasped and dropped her books. It was Ryan, the skateboard guy, the one she had run into a pole for. Suddenly her heart stopped. This was the most incredible feeling in the world!!! She was happy, excited, scared, and nervous all at the same time.

All of the sudden Miley came up to her after entering the classroom. She asked Lilly if she is all right because as soon as she said hello Lilly jumped. Lilly said that she was fine and that she was just tired from the sleepover on Saturday. Then Ryan caught Miley's eye. "So that's why Lilly has been in such a giddy mood. She likes that guy!" Miley thought silently to herself. Even though she thought that he was cute, Lilly obviously liked him, plus she owes her one. She then told Lilly that she would be right back. Then all of the sudden MILEY WALKED UP TO LILLY'S CRUSH!!!!

Can you believe it!!! This was her perfect dream boyfriend. I mean they were both skaters and they just seemed like they should be together. "I can't believe it! The one time that I finally like a guy since preschool (I didn't like him, like him, I only held his hand because I wanted his crayons. He had the 64 pack with the built in sharpener!) and my best friend decides that she likes him!!! _Life really isn't fair!! Oh wait, no, its worse this was the second time that this happened! First Jake Ryan and now Ryan! This is sooo wrong! Why is Miley so special? What is wrong with me? _Lilly thought to herself about all of this and her once happy mood has now become sad and depressed again.

Miley and Ryan talked for awhile and then Miley came back to talk to Lilly before class started. Lilly had to hold in her feelings because if Miley found out, that would only make Miley feel bad and that wouldn't make her a very good friend. So when Miley came up and asked her if she thought he was cute, she just dully replied "Yeah I guess." Then Oliver came over and they stopped the conversation. When Oliver said hi Miley smiled and hi back in a very cute way and Lilly could even see Miley blush!! Okay, now this is just getting too crazy. We need a recap.

_Miley and Oliver like each other secretly and they are destined to be together. Miley and Jake just broke up and so did Becca and Oliver. Doesn't this seem like the perfect time for them to be together? But no, now Miley is flirting with the guy that I like. This whole thing is twisted let me tell you! _Lilly questions to herself.

She couldn't believe it! Miley was flirting with her guy even though it was obvious to everyone that she was going to end up with Oliver! I mean even Amber and Ashley commented on how perfect they would be for each other. They didn't really say it in a nice way, but even they were smart enough to realize the obvious. When they made this comment Miley and Oliver just looked down and blushed. They never said anything about it after Amber and Ashley left, so Lilly just dropped the subject. She didn't want to make everybody feel uncomfortable.

Oliver looked down at the ground! Now it was driving Lilly crazy! Why wouldn't either of them make a move!!! _RING!!!_ At the sound of the bell everyone sat down in a scurry.

**Chapter 3**

After class Lilly pulled Oliver over. She knew that Miley had to go to a movie premier tonight, so she would have to hurry home to get ready. She saw this as the perfect time to confront Oliver about Miley. He replied in a very nervous and shaky voice "What about Miley? There's nothing going on between us… are you crazy!!" Lilly then said "Yes there is!!! I might be blonde and I might not pick up on things as quick as you two, but I'm not stupid!!!"

Oliver had a very dumbfounded look. He couldn't believe it. She knew… did everyone know…does that mean that Miley knows?? What if she knew, but she didn't like him in that way; I mean she did make that very clear when she revealed her secret to him on the beach that day!! Oh my god this is a nightmare!

Lilly told Oliver to calm down because she could tell that he was freaking out. After all, it was obvious that Miley liked him. She told him that nothing would ever happen if he didn't say something! She didn't want him to make the same mistake that she keeps making. Being a good friend she wanted her friends to be happy, so she told him to be a man and step up. So after long consideration Oliver made up his mind. Before school tomorrow he would tell Miley how he really felt!! And no matter what she said, at least she would know how he felt!!! After all, nothing hurts worse than not knowing.

**Chapter 4**

That night, after the premier, Lilly called Miley. Lilly brought up the subject of Oliver. Miley was very quiet for awhile. In her head thoughts were flying around with no end destination. She had no idea what to think. Everything was so crazy. A little while later she said "Oh nothing is going on with us, why do you like him?" "Eww, no! That's totally not what I meant…. I know that you like him!" There was another long silence. Then she finally said "We are friends and if anything happened that it would be weird…right??" Lilly gave her the same speech that she gave Oliver, well except for the being a man part. After hearing her friend's heartfelt words of wisdom she decided that it wouldn't be such a horrible idea, but she undeniably didn't want to make the first move. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle heartbreak like that especially so soon after the whole Jake thing.

Before school the next day Oliver came in to see Miley standing in front of her locker with Lilly. He believed that he was looking at an angel! He walked over to her and when he finally approached them Lilly said that she had to go to the bathroom. She knew what was about to happen and even though she desperately wanted to see it all happen, she knew that they needed their privacy. That left them alone!! They both knew what was about to happen, but yet neither could speak.

Then Oliver asked Miley what she was doing on Saturday. Understanding that he was trying to ask her out without being to obvious she told him that she had a concert. He said that he would love to come if she wanted him to support her and she said that that would be nice. Then the bell rang!! What horrible timing!!!! Just as it was all happening, everything was starting to fall into place.

At lunch after Miley bought her grilled cheese sandwich she noticed that Lilly wasn't sitting with Oliver at their usual table by trashcan. This made Miley feel a little uncomfortable. Normally she wouldn't have minded that Lilly was hanging out with some people from the skate park, but today she did. She didn't want it to feel awkward if the two of them sat together without Lilly since she had just realized her true feelings for him. But she decided that she would have to confront him sometime. So she went over to the table.

She sat down and they said a quiet hello to each other. They sat in silence for a few moments until Miley finally says "So about the concert, would you like to come backstage with me like Lola normally does, because Lilly just told me she couldn't come because she has a skate board competition at the same time and she wants to double flip kick Heather all over that skate park once again." They sat in silence once again. A couple minuets later Oliver answers back "Okay, I've never been backstage before. Let me tell you, a few months ago I could have kissed you for doing this!" As soon as the words left his lips he totally regretted it! "Why on earth would I say that!" he thought to himself. They both began to blush and once again the bell rings and lunch is over. _Saved by the bell._

**Chapter 5**

On Saturday Miley waited at the concert for Oliver to show up. She had just finished sound check and it was almost time for her to start getting dressed and stuff. She wanted to see him before she was Hannah. It just feels different talking to him as Hannah. Especially since she knew that he loved Hannah. It was ten minutes after he said he was going to show up. Was he blowing her off!!!! Just as she was thinking this, he showed up at her dressing room door. He brought her flowers for good luck. "How cute!" she thought silently.

They talked for a short while and then her make up and wardrobe people said that she had to get ready. "Great," they both thought, "its like we can't even have like five minutes alone together." She told him to wait for her to get done, hoping that they could finally finish conversation. As he sat there alone in the sitting room part of her dressing room Robby Ray came up and sat down next to him.

Robby Ray said to Oliver, "Well, I'm not sure how I feel about this." Oliver asked him what he meant in a state of confusion. Robby replied, "Son, I know what's going on between you and Miley." Oliver said, "What, nothing is going on!" Robby said, "It's pretty obvious that you like her, and as her father I can truly say that she has liked you for years. In fact, I remember her talking about you when we first moved here from Tennessee.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, Daddy, guess what!" yelled Miley excitedly. "What darling?" replied Robby Ray. "I just met this girl, her name is Lilly. "Oh hunny that's great. I told you that you would make friends," said the proud father. "Ya, and she is really nice. She stuck up for me when these two mean girls, Amber and Ashley, were picking on me because I came from Tennessee. Oh, and I also met her friend… his name is Oliver" Miley rambled. When she said the name Oliver she blushed and smiled. Robby said in his most authoritative voice "Remember Miley, no boyfriends until you're older." Miley said, "I know daddy." _

_Later that day both Lilly and Oliver came over to watch a movie. When she greeted them at the door she said hi to Lilly and while she was saying hi to Oliver she looked down and kind of blushed. When they sat down to watch the movie he noticed the hesitancy when they were picking where they would sit. It ended up with Miley in the middle of the two of them. He was watching them watch the movie while cooking dinner. They were watching a scary movie and every time something scary happened he watched Miley turn her head towards Oliver in fear and grab onto his arm. As soon as whatever happened was over they both scooted apart awkwardly. At this time he knew that they would end up together._

As Robby finished telling the story Oliver looked at him and told him that he could remember that day vividly. He could remember the look of fear in her eyes and how one single strand of hair would cover the side of her cheek. At that Robby replied, "See, how would you possibly remember that if you didn't have feelings for her." "Ya, you are right, I do like her, but how could I possibly tell her since we have been friends for so long. Wouldn't it just be weird for her? I should have told her from the beginning." Robbie replied, "Well, I'm not going to get involved considering that it's my daughter that you like. Now, I don't entirely approve of my daughter being in a serious relationship, but considering the fact that I have known you for so long and that I trust you I won't stand in the way of what you guys have." Oliver then said, "Well, I don't know how to tell her, but I know that it has to be special. Maybe if…" just then the door to Miley's closet opened.

When she came out he said "Wow, you look great!" She thanked him. They started walking towards the stage away from Robby Ray. They stood there staring at each other shy and quiet. Oliver was thinking about how they used to be able to say anything to each other, but ever since he had that talk with Lilly there had been a lot of awkward silences and he could never think of what to say to her. Miley started to say something and then all of the sudden out of the blue he said "I lo……" right at that second the stage manager said Hannah Montana you're on!!" She looked at him as though to say "I'm sorry," or "I wish that we could have said more," and then he kissed her!!!! Just flat out just kissed her! He didn't know what happened, it just did. All of his built up emotions for years were let out in that one kiss. It was like one of those really passionate kisses that are only seen in movies.

She walked on stage with one of those love struck grins. She couldn't believe it. It was like all of her dreams come true. She definitely felt something special in that kiss. I mean she had kissed Jake before but it didn't even come close to what she just felt with Oliver. How could kissing one of her best friends be so amazing? Well she would have to tune all of that out for a little while she performed. It was hard, but she knew that she had to otherwise she would mess up. And recalling what happened last time she was distracted by Oliver while performing she remembered how supportive he was of her. He stood up in front of a studio full of people just to protect her reputation. Why hadn't she realized that he liked her before! Now that she thought about it, it was all pretty obvious. They could have been together earlier.

Meanwhile, Oliver was off to the side of the stage and all he could think about was whether she liked him or not. What if she didn't like him as more than a friend and he just ruined their friendship forever!!! After all if things didn't work out, it would be near impossible to be around each other anymore, let alone be friends.

She noticed as she was singing that she was performing better than she ever has before!!! And right before she sang _If We Were a Movie_, her last song of the night, she grabbed the microphone and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special friend who I actually wrote this song for awhile back, probably even before he even saw me as more than this dorky girl that was friends with Lil… I mean this girl." It finally dawned on him that she had made that song for him!!! He had heard it many times at her concerts, he heard it on the radio at least three times a day, and he even heard her singing it to him in person, but he never thought it was about him!!! It made perfect sense "and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with!!"

The song was sung from her heart and she gave it her all. It almost seemed like no one else was there; like it was just her and Oliver sitting in her house like they were every other time that she actually felt something special while singing it. When she finished the song the crowed applauded louder than she had ever heard before.

As she walked off stage she locked eyes with Oliver. Oliver noticed a certain sparkle in her eye. It was almost as if she was about to cry. When she reached him she looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you, I always have and forever will." Caught up in the moment he replied, "I love you too!" He suggested that they go back to her dressing room where he could be with the girl that he truly loved. She knew exactly what he meant when he said that. He would rather be with the real Miley instead of Hannah Montana. He liked her as a normal girl rather than all made up and perfect. It is her cute little quirks and the way that she can be so caring about anything that he liked about her. (This actually really funny considering there was a time that he was completely obsessed with Hannah Montana.) He remembered the time that the three of them were in the lead for raising the most money for charity.

_Flashback_

_We were supposed to get a three hundred dollar gift card to the Malibu Mall. We had Hannah Montana ask some people at a concert to donate some money to the fund. After that Sarah came over originally asking for money, but since she found out that Miley lived there she was invited in to talk. Miley realized that Sarah was the only one raising the money for the right reasons. She then decided that we should give all of the money to Sarah so that she could buy clothes for the needy. Me and Lilly objected because we had other plans to spend the money, but Miley, with her kind heart, finally convinced us that it was the right thing to do. So we followed her lead and gave up the money. Of course everything backfired and Amber and Ashley won again, but at least this time we got to see them get what they deserve. _

When they got into the dressing room she took off her wig and they sat down on the couch. She looked up into his eyes and asked him when he started liking her. He told her that he had a crush on her from the moment that he saw her trying to defend herself against Amber and Ashley. He told her how she looked so helpless and alone. That's when he told Lilly to go help her. Miley asked him what he meant by that. He said that he wanted to help her but was too shy. So he sent Lilly over to save her. After that he told Lilly that she had to hang out with her so that she could introduce them. Miley cut him off with, "Wait, so without you, me and Lilly wouldn't have been friends?" Oliver answered, "Ya, I guess. Well I don't know, it seems like the two of you get along well enough that you would have been friends even without me. Just think of it as me jumpstarting you guys' friendship!" Miley laughed at his comment.

"Wow, then I guess I owe you," replied Miley. "I guess you do," said Oliver. Then they kissed. After a few seconds her father walked in and they broke apart quickly. Robby Ray said, "Sweet niblets Oliver, I don't trust you that much. Miley looked confused. When Robby went into the closet Miley asked what that was all about and Oliver just replied, "Guy stuff." Miley gave him a questioning look but then decided to let it go. After all, she can trust him.

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, Lilly was at the skate park competition and was doing a wonderful job. She was, however, slightly distracted because she was wondering how it went with Miley and Oliver. She knew that Oliver was planning to tell her tonight and was wondering what he did to show her how he felt. When he left he had no idea what he was going to do. He was over at her house looking for her advice on the matter. That's why he was a little late getting to the concert.

She also noticed that the cute skateboard guy kept looking at her! She tried to show off for him in hopes that he would be impressed. She could tell that he was doing the same because every time that he would finish a trick he would look at her to see if she was watching him. She found this incredibly adorable.

Miley asked Oliver if he wanted a ride home in her limo. He answered yes and they crawled into the limo. Robby Ray had to stay later than them to set up the arrangements for the next concert, so the two of them were alone for the ride home. While they were getting into the limo Robby Ray gave them both a stern look. It was as if he was telling them to behave yourselves. They were sitting in the limo waiting for the driver to start driving them home when Miley's cell phone rang.

It was Lilly calling to say that she had won the competition and wondering if anything had happened between Miley and Oliver. Miley said that she was very proud of her for winning and knew that she could do it. She said that they could go shopping with "Hannah's" credit card tomorrow to celebrate. Lilly said that she wanted to know about her and Oliver. Miley just told her that things were good and that she had to go but that she'd tell her all of the details when she got home.

When Miley got off of the phone Oliver asked her why she didn't tell Lilly about everything that happened. Miley simply replied, "Because the longer that I took the time to explain it all, the less time we get to spend together." Oliver understood what she meant and smiled back at her.

After seeing Oliver's enticing smile, Miley had no choice but to smile back. Wow, she had never noticed what his eyes were such a deep welcoming brown. It was as if in his eyes there was a whole story behind them. One that could not be explained in words, but only in his innermost feelings. His eyes were drawing her in closer.

She moved in closer to him and rested her head upon his shoulder. Oliver didn't know what she was thinking but he did know that it all felt right and so he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. They sat like this for the rest of the ride home. They talked about normal things that they usually talk about like school, Amber and Ashley, and about the funny things that Lilly did in the past week.

Miley asked him what on earth he saw in Luann when she came to visit, or more accurately, destroy her life. Oliver told her that he saw the resemblance between the two of them. He said that he liked Miley because she wasn't like the rest of the California girls, she had a country personality and that made her stand out. He didn't think that Miley would ever like him so he figured that Luann was the next best thing. She laughed and told him that he could do sooo much better than Luann. He told her that he did.

She asked him how he was so sure that she would react negatively when he told them both to kiss him to tell which one was the "real" Miley. He told her that she had shown no signs before that she liked him and that she made it really obvious a few times. For instance, when they were in the hall and he accused her of being in love with him but she said that she did, but like a brother or a pet fish. She said very distinctly that she didn't want to kiss him. Then later on the beach when she said that he and Hannah Montana would never be together.

She explained to him that she acted like that because she didn't want him to know that she liked him in fear that he wouldn't like her and that their friendship would be destroyed. He told her that if she had said yes to kissing him, even though it would be a total shock and would never happen, at least he would get to kiss her. Plus it was kind of an extra way to see if she liked him without risking their friendship.

Besides the talking there were moments where they would just sit in silence holding each other and thinking about how perfect everything had ended up. It was as if they could express all of their feelings by just sitting there in each other's arms. They started breathing in unison and it was as if their hearts had become one. They were finally together!

As they arrived at Oliver's house they kissed one final time and he got out of the car. He said, "I'll call you in the morning Miley." She smiled back at him and said, "I'll be waiting," in a soothing mellow voice. When he closed the door she exhaled softly and knew that this was exactly what she had been waiting for, for a very long time. This was it. Finally!

Miley got to her house and start to call Lilly, but found out she was already there waiting eagerly for her on the porch. Miley told her everything making sure to include every little detail that happened and Lilly listened intently to all of the details. She told her how excited she was for the two of them and how she could tell that they would end up together since the very first time that they met. Miley laughed and told her that she was hearing a lot of that.

She told her about her and the skateboard guy. She said that his name is Ryan and he tied for first place with her in the competition. He asked her if she wanted to go out and celebrate. Of course she said yes and they had a great time. They laughed all day and she definitely felt a connection. They were both funny, down to earth, and just loved to have fun. He ended up asking her out for tomorrow night!!!!

Miley was really encouraging of her friend and she listened as she described her day. Miley felt really good inside not only because her and Oliver were a couple now but also because she had made her friend happy. Yes, that's right, she had talked to Ryan about Lilly. It seemed like everyone had helped someone else in their group to make them happy.

Oliver made Miley and Lilly's friendship possible, Lilly encouraged both Miley and Oliver to finally tell each other how they feel about each other, and Miley set Ryan up with Lilly. But, hey, that's what friends are for. When the day is done and it seems that the world is against you, friends are the ones who can put a smile on your face. So now everyone is happy and nothing can stop this feeling in the pit of their stomachs! This is how everything is meant to be.


End file.
